Kilokilo Multicultural Festival
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Cedric and Hermione enter an amateur dance competition and learn a bit more about Hermione's background. Warning: Spoilers for Because Why Not and This is Why


**Space Address: 1E - Cookout**

**Word Count: 2088**

**Challenges: In a Jog; Gryffindor MC; Hufflepuff MC; Forehead Kisses**

**Warnings: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR **_**BECAUSE WHY NOT**_**. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING HOW OR WHY THIS IS THE WAY IT IS WILL NOT BE ANSWERED**

~o0o~

Koloa Plantation Days were usually celebrated on Kauai's south side. It was ten days filled with celebrating the cultures of the people who came to work on the sugar plantations and as a reflection of what Plantation life was like for those people. There was food, music, dancing, costumes, and even a rodeo. However, that wouldn't be the Koloa Plantation Days festival Hermione and Cedric would attend, though Cedric was intrigued at the prospect of a rodeo. They were going to the celebration on Kilokilo. The magical center of the Pacific thought that a celebration of the cultures that came together to build this island was an excellent idea. There they called it Kilokilo Multicultural Festival, but it was the same concept and both were run by volunteers.

Hermione was bouncing with excitement. Koloa Plantation Days wasn't established until after she had been taken and the entire event sounded so wonderful. Of course, she was mostly looking forward to dancing with Cedric and also see her little sister perform with her hula class. Hermione was running the steps through her head in the living room while she waited for her family to finish getting ready.

Amalea bounced down the stairs in her traditional attire. The girls in her group wore palm frond skirts over white dresses while the boys wore ti-leaf skirts over white pants. It was pretty cool that Uluru had traditional dance classes for the surrounding areas.

"Cute outfit," said Hermione. "Those bracelets look a bit itchy though."

"You get used to them," her little sister replied, adjusting the Maile wristbands. "I like your outfit, too."

It was tough finding a compatible color for her and Cedric, but they ended up with yellow tank tops and white dance pants, his straight leg and hers harem cut. The solid yellow looked better on him now that he had tanned from his time in the sun.

Cedric hurried downstairs, just as Manuia and Hana exited their room.

"You kids ready to wipe the floor with the competition?" Hana asked.

"Yes!" Amalea cheered.

"Well, what's most important is that you have fun and/or a deeper understanding of your culture," said Manuia shooting his wife a look.

Hana nudged him and smiled. Manuia rolled his eyes.

"And don't forget to kick the other kids' butts."

"Tavi, are you coming?" Cedric asked.

"May I?" the elf asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"There aren't any segregation laws at Kilokilo," said Hana. "You can go where you like, shop where you like, and wear what you like."

"You're free, Tavi," Cedric reminded her. "However, I _would_ like you to come for support."

"Then I will go!"

The six of them left for Kilokilo in canoes, and when they made it there, the place was _packed_. Two large stages were set on opposite sides of the arena with two smaller stages for performing live music. It was dissonance in the most beautiful way possible and the Festival hadn't even officially begun for the day.

"Oh, my," Tavi breathed. "It's beautiful…"

"Amalea is performing first," said Hana. "Let's get over there and find your group. Hermy, Cedric, if you two want to go sign in, just meet us over there."

"Sure thing," said Hermione, taking Cedric's hand and pulling him through the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked. "I know you have trouble with large crowds."

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I prepared myself for this."

They worked their way up to the sign-in.

"Hi," said Hermione. "Herminia and Cedric."

"Ah, yes, here you are," said the man. "You two are slotted to dance at 1:15. Do you have your music?"

Hermione held up the boombox. "Can we hook it up to the stage?"

"Yes, if you are on the stage by the time the group before you is leaving. Here are your numbers."

Hermione slapped the number on her front and put Cedric's on for him.

"Thank you," she said, but the volunteer was already signing in a soloist.

Cedric placed his arm around her. "Let's go find your family."

It took a while for them to get to the other side of the island. Standing around were groups of hula dancers from the ages of preschool to senior citizen and ranging from all girls to all boys. An all boy group was on stage doing a dance with fire. It was actually pretty brilliant until one of them set the stage on fire.

"Hey!" Kai broke through the crowd, dressed in his own costume. "Herminia!"

"Hey, Kai," said Hermione. "Have you seen my parents?"

"Yeah, we're about to go on stage, so they're pushing up to the front."

"If they could they'd probably be taping it," said Amalea.

"Well, I'll be taking photos," said Hermione, giving her a giant hug. "Give it all you've got."

"No good luck hug for me?" Kai asked cheekily.

Cedric placed his hand on Hermione's waist. "Love, we oughta get to the front now while we can."

Hermione nodded. "Move your hand, you know I don't like my waist being touched."

He apologized and moved it back to her shoulder.

"It's okay."

The stage fire was put out alright and a _kumu hula_ was wrangling her preschool pupils. Their dance was so adorable, Hermione thought she might die from too much cute. After them was Amalea's group.

"Please welcome to the stage: Uluru School of Witchcraft!" said the announcer.

Hermione and Manuia whooped loudly. Amalea looked anywhere in the audience but them, but she secretly loved it. The _pahu_ and _ipu_ players started playing their perspective drums and the audience hushed. The dancers began singing and chanting the story as they began. Manuia leaned over to Hermione and Cedric to explain the story.

However, Hermione could barely retain the words. As the music grew faster, magic sparked around the dancers until soon they were forming a story of how Hi'iaka and her older sister Pele, the fire goddess, pursued the mortal king, Lohiau. The girl playing Pele danced so fast and vibrantly that she appeared as if she were made of fire and volcanic stone. The illusions of the fire, the fields, and Hi'iaka's best friend, the spirit Hopoe from the Lehua groves were stunning and by the end, Hermione nearly cried from the overwhelming emotions.

She wished she had known more. That she were able to grow up with and immerse herself in her culture instead of being a spectator. A tourist in her own home.

"When are you two dancing?" Hana asked, jolting Hermione out of her thoughts.

"1:15," she replied. "And we need to get on stage as the other group is leaving so Cedric can amplify the boombox.

"Alright," said Manuia, checking his watch. "That gives us plenty of time."

Despite dance competitions being the waiting game, 1:15 came in a flash. Luckily, Hermione's nervous energy brought them to the stage early. Unfortunately, that gave them plenty of time to watch the group before them totally kill it with illusion magic of their own. They were perfectly in sync and their matching jackets were amazing.

"How do you compete with that?" Cedric muttered. "Amateur my ass."

"Hey," said Hermione, placing her hands on his shoulders. "We're in this so that we can dance together. I don't care if we win or not, we just need to show this crowd that we can move. Yeah?"

"Herminia and Cedric," said the stagehand. "You're on!"

Hermione walked out on stage with Cedric's hand in hers. They set up the boombox, kissed lightly, and went to their starting points. With a flick of her fingers, the Latin hip-hop began.

The couple started out with ballroom which juxtaposed to the beat, but still managed to work. Hermione decided to add a little illusion magic where she could, mostly sparks where their heels hit the floor and a swatch of color during a flip. When the key change hit, they transitioned to the hip-hop and the crowd loved it. Hermione grinned at Cedric and just knew he was having as much fun as her. Their tricks weren't to the degree as the team before them, but it was enough to get cheers and smiles from the judges. As the music trailed off, they went back to ballroom for the last four measures.

"So," Cedric panted, "this is the rush you get from dancing."

"Amazing, isn't it?" she asked and waved to her family.

Since the competition portion was over, they were all free to enjoy the rest of the festival until it came time to announce the winners of the Hula Kahiko, Hula Auana, the Professional Dance Teams, and the Amateur Competition, but that wouldn't be until sunset.

"How about we get something to eat?" Manuia asked as they approached.

"I could eat," said Hermione. "Cedric?"

"I'm always hungry," he said.

After lunch at the hawker center, Hermione and Cedric ventured off on their own to explore the different stalls set up for the festival. Some had games while others were educational, describing the history behind Kilokilo. It was all rather fascinating and Hermione could have spent all day learning about how magical wayfinders made their way to the area and established it as a center point between the other islands they visited. How it grew from a single market place to the shopping and business center it was today.

Cedric indulged her on the pursuit of knowledge, but she still met him halfway and played a few carnival games they had set up. He ended up winning her a Stuffed Safari toy at the "fishing" booth, he won her a shiny turtle that could fit in her pocket, and she won him a massive unicorn from a booth featuring one of those strongman tests with a hammer.

"I will treasure it always," he said.

Even so, he stashed his prize away in her purse so that it wouldn't get lost.

At sunset, they made their way back to the stage. The announcements were being made at the same time, so Hermione wouldn't be able to see her sister's placement until after.

"First off," said the announcer. "We would like to thank everyone for entering. You brought amazing energy and really captured the heart of this festival: the bringing together of different cultures. In third place, we have Yukio and Kaori!"

The two girls went up on stage to accept their prize, a trophy and a sack of coins.

"They're giving out money?" Cedric whispered.

"I guess so," said Hermione.

"Now, first and second were really close," the announcer continued. "And we'd like to give a special round of applause to our second place winners, Herminia and Cedric."

"Oh, my gosh we won!" Hermione took Cedric's hand and went on stage.

"You did an amazing job. Especially with just one arm!"

Cedric smile tightened and he stepped behind Hermione so the audience couldn't see as much of him. Hermione wanted to scowl, but didn't just in case people thought it was due to them getting second. She was thrilled with second place. First place, of course, went to the dance crew that performed before them.

"One more round of applause!"

"Alright, clear the stage," said a volunteer. "We gotta set up for the big band."

They left the stage straight into Manuia's arms.

"I am so proud of you!" he said, lifting them both in the air.

"Papá!" Hermione laughed. "We're blocking the way."

He set them down. "Let's go find your mom and sister."

Tavi gave Cedric a hug. "You danced so beautifully, you should have won first!"

Cedric smiled. "Thanks, Tavi."

They found Amalea and Hana halfway. Amalea was wearing a gold-colored medal and a wide grin.

"We got first!" she said. "See?"

"Second," said Hermione, holding the trophy aloft, before stowing it away. "It looks like they're setting up for more dancing."

"I'm actually hungry again," said Amalea.

"I'm not," said Hermione.

"I know you two are leaving tomorrow," said Manuia to her and Cedric, "but if you'd prefer, we can go on ahead and eat. Give you two a moment together."

A slow song was playing and couples were already taking up the dance space.

"Maybe just for a couple songs," Hermione said and looked at Cedric. "Shall we?"

"I'd love to."

They went out to the floor, Hermione draped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. They swayed to the music and enjoyed the small moment between the two of them. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
